What Went Missing From The Episode 3
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Not satisfied with the episodes...something's missing right? Some of you might remember my previous stories What Went Missing 1 & 2, but for those who haven't, they are all about what I think went missing in the episodes. CHP 8 on Last Stand... EC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Song fic

I know, I know I haven't yet finished my other story Precious One, I'm on the last chapter. But the first time I heard this song I was like 'this fits EC so much!' so I couldn't lose the opportunity. I know it's a little too late, but better late than never: it's based on Sudden Death.

_Look what this girl … did to me  
She didn't cut me off from a good good love  
She told me that those days where gone_

At first he wasn't half aware of his stare. He displayed the sad sappy look of a broken hearted man. The way her slim, well-put-together body strutted out of there made him feel even worse. It was when his bottom hit the bench with a thud did he realize how much missed her… but it made no difference now. Calleigh didn't seem to be bothered with the fact that they were no longer together anymore. Well, she shouldn't because she was the one to break it off in the first place.

Eric eventually eased off the seat and headed for the exit before anyone decided to question him.

_Now I'm sitting here goin' half crazy  
'Cause I know she still thinks about me too  
And it ain't no way in hell  
That I can be just friends with you_

'Friends?' he thought to himself incredulously, bursting through the door. It would have created a hole in the wall if it wasn't for the tension in the handle, causing it to close/open slowly on its own.

'Fucking friends?' he asked once more in the car seat, 'what the hell, girl…friends?' Eric bit his lip in anger then banged to steering wheel before shoving the key into the ignition.

His BMW spun out of the parking space in on swift motion before revving out the building. He pumped up the radio until the tinted glass shook violently:

_And I wish we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

He found himself shaking his head to the words of the song. It made him think back to their moments together. The memories were simply poignant in his mind because of the undeniable truth: there wasn't a 'they' anymore.

It was downright unfair. He knew that she knew that he loved her and hoped that the feeling would stay mutual. He knew her so well, Calleigh wasn't a fake and the nights they made love were unforgettable. Images of her laying snug against his chest in his arms and lying beside him on the bed mocked him. Like flashbacks of a horror movie her naked white skin taunted but haunted him. As long as she wasn't committed to the relationship he knew that those things would no longer happen again.

The car pulled up to a parking lot. He spent no time getting used to the presence inside and took the first empty chair his tired eyes found. Immediately his order came out of his mouth.

"Girl trouble?" the bartender asked knowingly.

"Just get me the damn drink," he growled.

Soon the sting of conflicting flavors quenched his raging mind. He just wanted to get away from what happened between them, at least for tonight. The dim lights helped to calm his mood a bit. The glass was emptied and he placed on the counter.

The bar was half full of drinkers, bearded men, a few women and loners like him. For a moment he realized what he'd stooped to to get by that night but shook it off carelessly. After denying the offer of another drink he turned away from the counter. A man in a far corner looked way too happy to be in a bar like this one. He chatted away with a seemingly loquacious blonde who bobbed her head whenever she talked. It was a familiar trait he knew. The brunette man finally noticed Eric's strained look as he stared at him then told her. Her whipped round and glanced at him for two seconds then looked away. It took only a millisecond for Eric to notice Calleigh's pristine face. Her cleanly cut eyebrows, curious green eyes and gently pursed lips of red lipstick weren't hard to catch. Eric shook his head, slammed a twenty dollar bill on the counter and left not caring about the change.

_The way it felt no fakin' it  
Maybe we were movin' just a little too fast  
But what we've done we can't take it back_

She had looked away. This only signaled that his presence was to remain unacknowledged. Eric steamed on the way to his car only to hear his name through the cold. He froze then slowly faced her, pretending to look for her.

"It must've been the wind," he chuckled nonchalantly headed back to the car.

"Eric!" she called in a more obvious tone

"This is, REALLY, none of my business," he started sarcastically, "but I thought you were going out to dinner?"

"I was, but there was a change of plans. I…"

"A bar? Calleigh Duquesne was in a fucking bar! Seriously?" he threw his hands into the air and began pacing.

"Don't curse at me, Eric," she reminded calmly, "it was his choice, okay? Not mine…"

"_His choice, not mine_… forget about him, Calleigh. After you've gone through all that shit with your father, I, I don't even…" he trailed off, "You know what, just tell me why?"

"Why what, Eric?" she asked moving closer to him slowly.

"Oh, you know why. Our relationship's just suddenly on end, why? I don't understand, Calleigh. What about what we went through? It was just a waste then… I love you, oh my God - I love you. And I know you HAVE to feel the same way about me. Cal., I just know, so why did you give up?"

"I," she faced the wet road beneath her, "I just can't…"

"You don't even have a reason," he scoffed.

Eric stopped pacing abruptly which caused his head to spin and he wavered on his feet.

"See, that's how I know you still have feelings for me, Calleigh," his voice got heavy with emotion, "now you've somehow, moved on."

"Eric, I'm not seeing anyone! The job is just… I just can't be with you!" Calleigh finally got a hint of anger.

"What? God damn it, Cal., why do you give a fuck about the job! Rick Stetler is in a 6 by 9 cell, behind bars for years and years to come! You're gonna let IAB dictate what our relationship should be." He made a move to get closer to her then stepped back almost falling. The headache was starting.

"Are you drunk?" she wondered out of curiosity.

"Hell no! Hey why isn't he outside with you? I could easily be some drunk, out of control freak that's gonna beat you up…some friend..." He shook his head laughing.

"He knows I know you… Eric, just stop now. Okay?"

"Fine, be that way. I'll just try and forget about us! WE never happened, Rick Stetler was wrong all this time, he really was, we weren't together. The relationship was a fucking fake!"

Calleigh noticed him wince while shouting and suddenly became worried.

"Eric, let me drive you home. You don't look so good," she offered regardless of his harsh rambling.

"No," he rushed over to his car. She worriedly watched him pull out the parking space and race onto the main road. Tears surfaced in her eyes and she covered her mouth as she watched his car disappear.

_And I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends_


	2. Chapter 2

There isn't much about EC these days, so this is what I've come up with. I'm trying my best to follow what the show is portraying. Hopefully EC will pop up soon, so I can elaborate on it…

We hadn't spoken for days. It was almost one blasted week but who cared? She obviously didn't. I'd only see her in the lab when I happened to walk past, other than that, Horatio and I have been chasing suspects. I swear, if I have to catch one more suspect, I'm going to consider shooting them down to do it.

"Fuck," I tossed myself on my bed. The clock beeped twelve o' clock and my eyes were nowhere near red. Instead they stared aimlessly round my haphazard room which my depression kept me from cleaning. Across from the small television, on my shelf, the picture of us stood facing me. I slid off the bed and dogged a few items of clothing to get to it.

"You're so beautiful," I mumbled, "and you don't even know it." Though I'd love to stare at it in pure awe, it'd only make matters worse, she was long gone. She was just a friend now… But the way her blonde locks just flow down to the dip of her back and curve around her face kept me admiring. The picture saved that bright smile I'm addicted to, as well as those light green, sometimes brown, eyes. I tossed the picture into a heap on the carpet. Anger always got the best of me but I've the right to be.

I returned to the cold sheets. The thoughts bombarded my head and God I was so angry.

_Did I disappoint you, or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let judges frown?_

_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

_Yes I saw you we blinded, and I knew I had won_

_So I took what's mine, by eternal right_

_Took your soul out, into the night_

'I remember that night we stood at the pier; our first night together as new lovers. We weren't as deeply in love yet, but it was definitely a start. For the first time had a woman told me so much about herself, and I understood you. The real, true, non-work related Calleigh. For once in my life I hadn't forced myself to listen and smile but did so willingly. Of course you were the one… I could tell for years back. And you found out when you read my file. I was hoping you did but nervous as you skimmed the pile with me…'

_It may be over, but it won't stop there_

_I am here for you, if you'd only care_

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_Changed my life and all my goals_

_Love is blind, and then I knew when my heart was blinded by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

_Shared your dreams, and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

'From the moment I decided that you were the one my whole life had changed. The way I thought of the perfect Latino girl with the black locks that mami described to me as a child was totally wrong. What I was destined for was right in front of me this whole time - for twelve years! Love's surely blind.

It took a while for us to be together, mainly because of me being unsure. My self confidence had taken a hit once I got shot… but you gave me a firm talk. When Dug lost his memory like me had you been closer by my side and I stopped you at the elevator. What you said shook me, made my thoughts clear and yes, told me that you loved me too.

So what we're all those night spent together girl? When we were intimate it was like no other experience I'd ever had, and it felt right too…'

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

_I know your fears and you know mine_

'You used to say that I was the person you could run to and I believed you. You always cried freely around me and felt no shame. I believe that you still trust me and I vividly remember you saying 'I love you'. I know you meant it. I've always dreamed of having children, and you'd be the perfect mother. All the faults you think you have are nothing in my eyes. You've shared all your secrets so I know of your childhood and you know of mine. I don't care about your parents bad habits because you won't be the same with our children.

Now that you've left, I no longer see my future. I see nothing, it's all black now, and I really can't imagine a life with you, Cal. I pray and pray that you'll come back to me.

_I cannot live without you_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me…_

_Song: James Blunt – Goodbye My Lover (the exact words for EC relationship don't you think?)_


	3. Chapter 3

My stupid laptop lost this chapter, so I hd to remember everything to give you guys. UGH! I hate Windows, I'm gonna get a Mac instead… This is set after See No Evil

Two colleagues were in the locker room having a long conversation. It was the end of a long tiring day and all they wanted to do was head home.

"I am so glad that we found that girl," Ryan stated.

"Thanks to Evan," Calleigh added, sticking her head out of her locker.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but am I wrong to say that the mother was stupid?"

"Ryan!" she gasped and stared at him incredulously.

"I mean, not even in the 1950s were women so open about what they had in the bank in the hair salon," he reasoned.

"I admit that it was a really stupid act but, cut her some slack, people make mistakes."

"Do you tell everything to the woman doing your hair – _or man_?"

Calleigh giggled, "No, because I'm trained not to. Besides I rarely go, I do my hair myself most of the time..." She trailed off. Her eyes suddenly went wondering behind him causing him to look. "Uhhhm, Calleigh I'll see you tomorrow," he headed out.

"Bye."

It was Eric strolling in taking off his holster while making his way to his locker. He scratched his head with his palm which was covered in an almost sanguine bandage.

"Hey man," they both exchanged.

"Whoa, did you get that from the break out today? You better get it checked out," he said before disappearing.

"Pshh," Eric took one look at his bloody palm and threw it down like it was nothing.

Calleigh sighed to calm herself as she finished up and closed her locker. She turned to him as he rustled through his.

"You should really get it checked out."

"Since when do you care?" he quipped, not facing her.

She rolled her eyes and immediately contained her annoyance. "Eric, I always care about you whether or not…"

"You love me or pretend not to – true," he answered nonchalantly. He grabbed his bag, shut the locker and began to walk out. She followed.

"Do you want it to get infected?" she asked, her anger was now present.

"Probably is."

They entered the elevator to the narrow hall leading to the parking lot. After the quiet ride, he sensed her about to question him and he rammed the wrong hand into the door. He clenched his jaw as he attempted to stop the grunt but she heard the faint end of it.

"Let me see," she asked in a concerned tone. He used his elbow to push the door and the exited.

"No." She grabbed his arm and pried his palm open knowing he couldn't move it without being hurt. The blood had begun to drench the already soaked bandage again.

"Eric, you can't drive…"

"I have another hand Calleigh! Leave me alone, I wanna go home." He took back his arm.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," she quit asking questions. Calleigh took control right away.

She began to pull his arm in the direction of her car but he held her in place. The anger simmered beneath her crème skin as he stared into her eyes. He knew what he was doing to her. Still, she kept her stern look: narrowed green eyes and non-expressional face demanding control.

Eric laughed inside because she only be allowed to move him if he'd let her. But she had vowed never to let him drive away in a vulnerable state ever again after that night at the bar.

"Eric," she sighed heavily.

"Is that frustration?" he asked simply. Eventually he gave up and let her hank him towards her vehicle. "Are you gonna take me back?"

She ignored him by not revealing her pissed face.

"Calleigh, I love you – like a lover," he teased.

"Okay," she said to shut him up.

Miami Dade Hospital was approximately twenty minutes away. As the car began is way, there had been no words exchanged. Eric was as quiet as the calm breeze outside the window. She couldn't help but peek at him as he slouched in the passenger seat. He seemed drained; out of it. Then she noticed the pool still oozing out into his lap.

"Try and stop the bleeding… you look at little woozy over there."

"I don't care," he said in a small voice.

"I do, I don't want you getting any worse. Doesn't it hurt? I mean," She continued, "I'd be biting my tongue to prevent myself from crying."

"You: Miss. Tough-as-nails? That's hard to believe," he smirked. Soon it faded and he faced the night sky.

"Hey, I can tell when there's something bothering you… how exactly was it during the break out today?" Calleigh questioned as softly as she could.

"I, almost had them," he started with a voice of fatigue, "but, I wasn't fast enough. One guy somehow, came from behind and – well, if it wasn't for H. – I don't know what would've happened."

It always hit hard whenever she heard him struggle.

"We're not perfect, okay? Stuff happens in the field that we're not prepared for and we all can't be heroes…Eric?"

He laid his head on the chair and closed his eyes.

"Hey, wake up, we're here." Calleigh found the nearest parking space to the entrance. She ran as fast as her heels could take her to the passenger seat. As the door opened she assumed he was falling out and rushed to catch him. Eric pressed his face into her neck. Instead it became a half-way embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a…"

"Okay, it's okay," she rubbed his back. She stood there for a while, baring his weight, offering the much need comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

CLICK, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Eyes popped up from the documents, case files and phones. They widened and narrowed at the incessant skidding sound resonating from ballistics. By now everyone knew what a test fire sounded like. But this was out of custom and very annoying.

"Looks like someone's learning how to shoot a gun in there."

"Or, the gun's malfunctioning."

Walter and Ryan joked inside the processing lab. They had stopped all work, turned in their lab coats, and peeked over into the transparent setting of the lab. Natalia rushed in and dropped her case file on the desk.

"Is someone gonna do something about that?" she wondered obviously irritated.

"Where's Horatio? I'm busy working a case here," Ryan said.

"Well, it looks like you two are wondering the same thing as me. How can you concentrate with all this? I'm gonna go and see what going on."

She marched into the hall quickly and angrily towards the noise pollution. Why didn't anyone do something about this?

It was a surprise when she found Horatio standing at the door holding his shades.

"Horatio? What's going on?" she tried to hide her anger.

Before he could answer, she looked around him to see Eric at shooter's stance spitting bullets. The protective ear-covering adorned a distraught face, tight with anger. He all but exhausted the little nine millimeter gun. After almost half an hour of firing and reloading endlessly, it didn't seem to have relieved a bit of tension.

Horatio had an almost vacant expression but was one of worry and fatigue.

"Because of your case today," Natalia concluded. Guilt fell all around her and her facial features softened. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know yet... I'm surprised that isn't me," he answered honestly. She gave a reassuring look, not laughing at the dead joke.

She entered slowly, thinking about her words. She was unsure of how to stop him without startling him since his focus was on the speeding bullets. It might have been far off into his imagination. He paused and looked down at the magazine in front of him ready to grab it.

"Eric, stop."

He breathed heavily then faced her.

"Stop," she repeated, placing a hand on his sleeve.

He lowered his hand placing the gun down and soon the ear protection. Eric walked passed her never bothering to replace the items.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his solemn way.

"I don't know," he passed swiftly.

"Do _not_ do anything reckless," his brother-in-law warned.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

A slightly frantic Calleigh tapped her thumbs nervously on the wheel of her car. She had already scoped his apartment and favorite gym. Her strong side said that he'd be fine but her lovable, caring side was about screaming with worry right now. Regardless of that she kept her strength level high.

"Dammit, Eric where are you?" she asked out loud.

Her mind suddenly brought back to her the memories they shared. Her long couch was a close friend of theirs when they used to cuddle and so was _their _bed. The mall was a place she forced him to go when she knew he need something he couldn't bother to buy and where he'd have a good laugh at her occasionally squealing over shoes. His mom's house was always bustling with his nieces and nephews and sisters. She smiled at the time they went diving and savored the day at the beach. Oh.

Calleigh quickly slowed and swung the car around heading west.

"Please be there, please. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you," she hoped.

There, on the pale white grains, she found him. She hopped out of the truck and hurried off the parking lot blanket in hand. She slowed upon approaching him, watching his quiet demeanor as he sat in the sand.

His light brown eyes underneath scrunched eye brows, stared out to the rough sea. He lay stretched across the sand and his hands appeared to be resting on his stomach. It tugged at her heart to see him like this. Knowing Eric, being completely still in thought probably meant his blood was at boiling point. He was just ready to blow. She was ready to take it.

Calleigh let her knees give way and tumble into the sand beside him. His head suddenly whipped round as he jumped. She jumped as well at his surprised state.

"Sorry, thought you heard me coming," she hugged the blanket.

He shook his head and resumed concentrating on the salt grains in the water.

"Come on," she began spreading out the blanket. She dusted the sand out his hair as he climbed on slower than a snail. He gave her a look into her large, waiting eyes then faced front again.

"Is the water calming you?"

His mouth opened but nothing came out. Calleigh squeezed his shoulder then rubbed it.

"You're going to be okay," she soothed in her sweet voice.

"I don't know," he muttered shaking his head. His somber tone made her feel even worse. "Calleigh… I'm so – angry, I… I can't believe I thought of shooting him in front of his daughter. Memmo's a bastard but I'm so selfish. All I cared about was getting my revenge and not even killing him for what he did to those people today. That's not what Mari would want."

"You made a reasonable choice not to. You made the right choice." He turned towards her with his eyes wide and frowning.

"But, at the same time it's not. I let a killer go free, we know that there's a possibility that he might kill again. It's my fault!"

"There was nothing that you could've done, Eric. But patrol is looking for him right now. You know they won't stop. If they have no evidence to go on him then they'll be keeping an eye out." She reassured giving her softest eyes. Eric sighed disbelievingly and looked at the sun setting. "Think of it this way: you saved a little girl from having nightmares of her father being shot for the rest of her life. Don't beat yourself up over all this…" Calleigh watched him press his face to his upright knee and wrap an arm around it. "We, just have to deal with it… And we'll get him, I'm sure of that."

"I miss her," his voice hitched.

Calleigh cocked her head to the side.

"You know, I won't laugh if you're crying," she said.

Calleigh gently pulled his arm away from his face and towards the blanket. She ignored the line of water flowing down her cheek. They lay on the blanket and embraced. She rubbed his arm as he refused to show his face again.


	5. Chapter 5

Due to the lack of EC on screen lately there's WAY too much missing that I'm finding it hard to write which moments fit best. Thanks for the reviews so far . This one's during Sleepless in Miami:

"It's nice to see a smile on your face," Calleigh said.

She had just entered the lab and caught him laughing after a joke. He tried to act as if he weren't startled, but had whipped his head in her direction. Her head was cocked to the side knowing she was right. It'd been a week since the shootings but there was no mistake in reading that genuine half lipped smile of his. Green eyes just bore into him daring him to deny.

"A real one, that is," she added.

After shaking his head he looked away trying to hide the bashfulness on his face. Eric snapped it shut then placed his phone in his pocket.

"So you're here to talk about the case?" he began with his eyebrows raised.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and laughed briefly before picking up a file.

"Yes, so run over it will ya?"

"Well, we got a dead 40 year old man. He was shot in his office. And all Ryan and I have collected was shoe prints found on the carpet, business card with an employee's finger print on it – we already cleared the person, and lastly…"

"A nice juicy bullet for me, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, so head over to Tom."

Eric savored as much of her sudden excitement as he rested against the table. Her hair flashed when she turned to leave him.

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"Thanks - for the other day," he said. Her mouth opened but he cut her off, "and I know, I know I would've done the same for you. I hope you'll let me, when that times comes." She was somehow taken aback by his sincerity and nervously bit her lip. The sudden emotion in her now large eyes gave her away. She caught herself staring and quickly left the room.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

About two hours were spent with Tom while he dug out portions of the bullet and while she tried to fit it back together again. As the bullet was being traced to a gun on the computer she stopped for a bite. The small meeting she found along the way drew her attention. It was about the case Ryan got pulled into and he and Natalia were working it. After they clued her in, an irritated Natalia volunteered to go undercover.

Everyone, except for of course Eric, went on the road. He noticed Calleigh leaving the room and stopped her. Not that it annoyed her, she loved his company, but she never stopped walking when he called.

"Going to break-room?" he ran into place with her.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's outta stock, as in there's nothing there."

"I brought my sandwich today," she quipped

"Someone ate it," he informed.

"What!" she stopped. He nodded with a smirk. "Wait, are you playing with me?"

"No, it's not there. I uh, over saw your hiding place and it's empty."

Her brows scrunched together and her mouth formed an adorable 'o' as she became angry.

"How'd you know my hiding space?" she asked stupidly.

"Cuz…" _We were together _- he wanted to add. "How about we go to Subway?"

"Eric, I'm currently running a bullet," she took off again, "I was originally planning to eat over my desk back in ballistics because I feel the hit coming. Hey, how am I supposed to know that you're not secretly stalking me… did you eat my sandwich so that you could ask me out?"

He burst out laughing, earning a few looks from across the hall.

"Hold your horses, Calleigh. It's the Subway just down the road from here, I just happened to notice that your usual sandwich was MIA _and_ I'm allergic to peanuts you nut-head."

"Oh, oops," she blushed covering her mouth. "I can't believe I forgot, and yes I'll go with you."

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her shoving almost six inches of sandwich into her mouth! Her eye caught him as he averted.

"Hey, I'm fhungry!" she yelled with her mouth full.

"Okay, I didn't say anything," he acted innocent. He turned the key in the ignition and began to reverse.

"Hmh!" she closed her eyes. She mocked him by savoring the flavor that he'd have to wait until they'd arrived at the lab to get.

"Hey, can you pass mine please?"

She shook her head then licked off the mayonnaise that spread across her lips and on her finger, "Mmm, good."

"Come on!" he begged.

"Nope. Who's the one with the open case here? Besides, you're driving," she pointed out.

"I can multitask." He reached over to the bag in front of her and she kicked it away. She smirked at his pretend 'hurt face'. "Babe, just…!"

His lips lost their words and he could offer was immediate and constant apologies.

"It's okay, really," she reassured honestly, "it's fine."

"Sorry…" he continued.

"Stop, Eric. It's not like you hurt me."

The Hummer pulled up to the parking space. In no time he stood by her door opening it. As she was reaching for the white paper bag he reached out for it himself.

"Let me get that," he insisted. Instead he knocked over the last three inches of her food onto the car mat. Mayonnaise and ham fell unto her pant leg during the process. He gasped and grabbed a napkin. "Oh, jeeze, sorry."

"No Eric, leave it…!"

Calleigh raced to catch his arm as he approached the mess with a napkin. Both their heads collided together and with the dashboard. Eric tried to wipe her pant leg but she grabbed him tight.

"… or it'll smudge," she finished in a breath. They were merely millimeters apart and breaths clouded around their faces, heating them up.

She was right there. Frozen. Vulnearble. Just one kiss? Eric succumbed to her beauty and closed his eyes. Then unbelievably his phone went off.

The two drew apart. Despite the awkward moment Calleigh sympathized with his sudden worried look. He snapped it shut and stared at her.

"Natalia's in the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

_The two drew apart. Despite the awkward moment Calleigh sympathized with his sudden worried look. He snapped it shut and stared at her._

"_Natalia's in the hospital."_

Her mouth uttered a small 'uh' as she tried to speak. Eric's features were no longer embarrassed but serious with worry.

"H. wants us over there," he said. She watched him run back over to the driver's side. He quickly spun out of the parking space.

ECECECECECECECECEC

Once in the hallway of the hospital Eric phoned Horatio. She followed watching his every move as he hurried to the destination, her footsteps making thrice the stride to keep up with him. Worry plagued her too, because their boss hadn't explained what went wrong.

Soon they found Ryan pacing, rather forming a circle in front of the room.

"Ryan, what happened?" she asked immediately. He stopped and focused on them.

"The woman noticed her hearing aid and figured it was us… the same thing that happened to our suspect happened to her. She was, delusional when we found her. Horatio and I tried to calm her down… I should've known something was wrong."

Horatio and the doctor emerged from the door. They all looked.

"Whoa, more visitors…well, she's not critical. So you all can go in, she should be awake soon," he finished and was on his way.

"H. what is it?"

"Eric, she was drugged, that woman had something to do with it."

Everyone bundled into the room. Calleigh winced slightly at Natalia's worn appearance. She enveloped her pale hand with hers then sat beside her.

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too," Eric replied. His voice was close as he was behind her. She faked a cheery smile then looked at her shoes. The damp stain was still there. That, coupled with him being behind her and his voice suddenly became too much for her.

"Um, I think I'll wait outside a bit," she excused herself.

There were a few chairs against the wall further down the hall. It felt as if the ceiling just fell upon her head at that moment. They almost kissed! What if Horatio hadn't called? What would happen after all that temptation? She hadn't had a time to deal with the sudden moment. A breakdown at work was just unacceptable. She hoped that space would reward her with relief. Instead she heard unwanted footsteps and was forced to see him walking towards her.

"I'm so worried that I forgot that didn't eat," Eric chuckled and sat beside her. In his hand was the sandwich bag. "But, I lost my appetite seeing her like this."

She still hadn't responded and he evidently hadn't caught her now stiffened face.

"Calleigh… we need to talk," he started carefully.

"Eric…" she rolled her eyes then sighed.

"So you're gonna act as if that never happened?" he began to get on it now.

"That's not what I said."

"Why do you always do that? You just block everyone out."

"This is not this place or the time, Eric," she warned giving him a hard stare.

"Don't you mean 'we're not gonna talk about this – ever'?"

"_Nothing_ happened," she nearly shouted, "just leave me alone…"

"Oh," he looked up momentarily, "is it that you're upset because _nothing _happened?"

"Eric, we used to be together, something like that was bound to happen," she said with little guilt.

"It was supposed to happen," he was shocked, "you actually admit that something like that was bound to happen."

"Well, awkward moments happen and therefore we don't need to talk about this at all."

Calleigh stood up instantly and moved towards the room again. He trailed behind her.

"So you're just going to run away every time…" his sentence suddenly became a whisper. She knew that once they entered the room he would have to stop pestering her. Her fake wall was instantly built.

Natalia woke up shortly. It took some convincing in order to calm her nerves, because after all she did make a simple mistake. Calleigh kept giving her warm smiles while she remained at her bedside.

"Ugh, when do I get outta here? The longer I stay in here, the guiltier I'm gonna feel, Calleigh."

"It's not your fault, okay? The doctor should be back soon, so you can ask him."

She nodded leaning into her pillow, "Okay, Calleigh, I bet you're eager to get back to work."

"Yeah, I wish I could've stayed longer," she answered faking another smile.

"I'll be fine, see you later."

"Bye."

Calleigh found him leaning on the opposite side of the wall waiting. He raised an eyebrow at causing her forehead to wrinkle in anger. She took off down the hall. He laughed quietly then followed her lead to the hummer.

On approaching the parking lot, out of earshot of people, he began, "So where were we? Oh yes, we were talking about that thing." He went far beyond annoying now.

"Stop it!" she said firmly back at him, "I told you, we are not gonna do this here, Eric. Not now."

"Okay," he immediately stopped, "have it your way. The sun is nice today, and so hot."

She stood by the car watching him stand there folding his arms.

"Come on, I have to get back to the lab. Why are you being so stubborn and childish? Let it go!"

He shook his head disbelievingly, "I'm sure as hell not the stubborn one right here. You wanna know why I'm doing this? It's because you'll never talk to me otherwise. So you're on the spot, and I'm not leaving until I hear an explanation."

"I can't trust you, Eric!" she paused for a few breaths, "And it's gonna be on you if I faint right now."

Eric could judge her ruby face on whether it was angry or because she felt faint. Soon, the guilt of knowing what might happen plagued him. He quickly opened the doors and started the engine.

Both remained quiet as he backed out of the space. Why didn't she just drive by herself? And even though he was silent she knew he was urging her to go on in his mind. It drove her mad and he almost couldn't keep her cool any longer. He blasted the A.C. on her face and continued to drive. Her eyes switched from window to dashboard with angry eyes and a clenched jaw.

"I can't trust you," she stated simply.

"What? I…"

"No! It's my time to talk now," she silenced him. "Ever since you decided not to tell me about you 'running off' with your father two years ago, all those lies _explicitly_ after I told you not to do so. There you were, in the middle of the shootout… and I almost shot you! I was angry as hell and extremely scared for what might've happened to you, because I hardly ever miss a shot…" Eric could feel the sting of her tears as he watched then roll down her checks. "Then, we found you in the glades, basically dead. I made up my mind to, just, put this behind us because people make mistakes and... Last year, you go and do it again, Eric!" She watched his lips move, "NO! You did not tell us about you being undercover with the, the wire. How on earth am I supposed to trust you, when you wear a wire especially, when we were together? Eric…a relationship cannot be a relationship without trust. It does _not_ work like that. And I'm not sure if you're up to that kind of commitment, and after what you've showed me I don't think you can be with me. Because I cannot live, knowing that someone I love will possibly lie and go behind my back to do stuff he _knows_ I won't approve of. And no, no I'm not being bossy or selfish. I just, I care for you. You say you trust me… would I ever do any of that to you?"

Eric felt his palms trembling with guilt and he could barely look away from her sorrowful eyes whenever he glanced at them. He pulled into the space at CSI and opened his mouth but she was already out and slamming the door shut. He watched her run to the elevator and disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that I'm quite behind, but I'll make up for it. This chapter's based on "Last Stand". Everyone wanted Memmo to die but that's the obvious choice so, he's still alive.

The nerves in Eric's hands kept jumping as he anxiously strode passed the labs. He could hear nothing on the current beings of the dreaded, mindless killer or his brother. The lab sensed the tenseness that came along with gang murders and knew his and Horatio's distress well.

It was almost eight and still no call. Eric entered the lonely locker room, bleak with the sun's disappearing rays of orange. He let one hand slip into the cold metal which possibly left a dent. He didn't care. He tore his fingers through his hair and grunted impatiently.

"You just had to take this one alone, H!" he argued with the air. The silence allowed more loss of control of his anger. One kick flipped the bench onto its side and it sound echoed. So did his phone. He dug through his pocket hastily then pressed it to his ear.

"Eric?"

"H.?" he immediately froze, "Did you…we - did we get him?"

"We got him…" he left his voice hanging which prolonged his curiosity even more. "Eric…?"

"So, you didn't…?"

"What're you asking?" Horatio stood on the yacht, hand on his hip and eyes squinting into the sinking sun. He sighed sadly, "Eric, he's not dead….okay?"

He took a moment to swallow the lump in his throat and mumbled, "Okay."

The dial tone sang along to his slowing heart beats. Somehow if he knew that Memmo was dead, he thought that it'd give him a feeling of reserve. Satisfaction. But jail awaited his arrival and a myriad of emotions flooded him. His sister's killer _wasn't _dead?

Eric turned to leave to notice Ryan and Natalia's sorrowful expressions made for him. He didn't want this; the 'I'm sorry for you' looks. He sighed as his feet suddenly came to life again.

He hadn't given much thought to what was next on his agenda…his mind just instructed 'get out'. It's like nothing matter anymore, the world was suddenly empty again and he felt like leaving again. What was justice if it wasn't meant to be served? His brain failed to pick up the 'Hey's and the 'watch out's as he stumbled through what was left of the day shift. A familiar face went unnoticed as he nearly knocked her over.

"Eric?" she called almost angrily, but more to get his attention, "did you get, Horatio? What happened?"

He stopped for merely a few seconds and stared down at her. She knew that blank and confused face more than anyone. He immediately looked up and around the place as if he'd lost his bearings. Then he began walking again.

"Hey, stop, don't," she sighed. He had entered the men's bathroom.

Eric faced the open stall and the deep breaths became uncontrollable.

"Hey…" a man at the urinal shouted but lost his voice to Calleigh's death glare.

She ran over to Eric at the stall just before his dropped to his knees. She reached a hand down and massaged the back of his neck.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," she reassured remembering the conversation involving Memmo, "Just take slow, deep breaths. You feel better."

Calleigh knew the feeling all too well but she'd never known him to have a weak stomach, not even if he was sick. As his breaths slowed she grabbed some tissue and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

ECECECECECECECECECECEC

Her arm was hooked safely round his as if to catch him if he fell. Most of the cars had left the parking structure and night shift had yet to fill the empty places. Eric's face was slowly regaining its color as they walked to his car. But his somber features made her worry more than she needed to.

Just before reaching for the door handle he felt her hand pulling. He faced her.

"Babe, let me drive," she said, "come on, you're tired." She wore her worried green eyes on her face so well, knowing he couldn't say 'no'.

"Cal.," he mumbled hoarsely.

"No, just let me…"

"Cal.," he cupped her face. She waited for what he was about to say but his lips crashed. She loved his kisses, whether feather light or rough…but not like this. Within the minute she broke the kiss and shook her head.

"That's not the why, you know that," she reminded. He simply nodded then wrapped his arms around her body, but not too tight. "Call Horatio tonight or first thing tomorrow… but don't beat yourself up about it."

"Mmhmm," he kissed her puffy cheek then forehead. He then let a hand drift down to her belly. "But why would he go without me? Babe, would he think I'd lose it."

"I don't know," she sighed moving his hand to her back, "I think it was best that he left you here."

He immediately pulled away and she added, "to protect you, Eric. And I know," she ran her fingers through his hair, "I know, you don't need protection, but Horatio's does things for a reason… Listen, don't worry about it. It's all been taken care of. Okay?"

"I'll try," he answered honestly.

"Let's go home, we can stay like this later."

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she replied with a tired smile. He opened the door as she went round to the other side to open hers.

She had never missed another opportunity of hearing or saying those words.

~I know, there's a twist but you'll see. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I know that the last chapter was on "Last Stand", thanks for your reviews. I'll try to update more often. This chapter and all the rest in italics will be flashback chapters, I'll try to keep a time line or an episode reference so that you're not mixed up.

_One and a half months ago (right after chapter 6)_

_Calleigh was never the crying type, but rather the one to suffer-in-silence or turn off her emotions. But letting Eric know how she felt about his absurd accusations altered something in her. After making a bee line to the restroom she gave up on trying to swat the tears away. One look at her pink face in the mirror sent her into a stall where her palms muffled the sobs. 'It's work for Christ's sake, why am I crying like a child!' she mentally scolded herself. _

_Just then someone entered and went into the stall beside her. Calleigh grabbed some tissue and quickly dabbed her face of her running make-up and tears and ran out as far as she could go without anyone seeing._

_ECECECECECECECECEC_

_Every now and then guilt crept up on her as she tried to shake it off. Thoughts of regret came as well, as she felt terrible for leaving CSI without notifying Horatio. The cool breeze against her face gave some relief and helped erase the pink hue. She took deep and steady breaths to calm herself down so she could think._

"_Horatio, I felt sick so I went home… how sick… it's personal – ugh, obvious lie," she formulated the future conversation, "sick enough to compromise evidence, Horatio. Sorry, I had to leave on such short notice… that should work. Oh God." Her breathing increased as she tried to settle herself. Why was she so emotionally unbalanced? Just two minutes before her house came into view and her head was starting to spin. Her hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles protested._

_Luckily she made it safely home and inside just in time for her body to collapse in the couch. The tears that were on the brink on falling now fell freely as she pressed her face into a pillow…_

"_Calleigh. Calleigh? Cal.?" She awoke to a man's voice. Slowly her eyes searched for who it was. A scream left her lips and she jumped to the other side of the bed._

"_What are you doing here?" she demanded of him. Eric stretched for her hand and she moved further away. "How'd you get in here? H-how did I get in my bed?"_

"_I have a spare key remember?" he reminded nonchalantly._

"_No," she watched him carefully, "you gave it back to me, there's no way – did you carry me upstairs?"_

"_Well, unless you sleep walked, and we know that you don't, so yeah. I couldn't leave you downstairs in that position, you looked so uncomf…" _

"_Don't touch me, Eric!" She warned. Eric lay across the bed, still reaching for her arm. _

_He wore an innocent face and stared into her eyes. He pretended that nothing ever happened between them in the parking lot._

"_Why are you doing this to me? I said I couldn't trust you, and you come into my house and expect me to just jump into your arms? No!" Calleigh climbed off the bed and backed into the curtains._

"_Calleigh, I'm here to apologize… I'm sorry. I want to start things over, can't we just start over?" _

_She was flabbergasted at how calm and collected his expression, not a hint of worry or guilt and it scared her._

"_Apology accepted, but you _have _to leave, I-I'm not well."_

_He shook his head and sighed from the side of the bed. She watched his palm glide over his face in some sort of defeat. _

"_Why do you always try and control everything? Oh my God, all you did was ruin our relationship! Yeah, of course I did some things wrong, but get over it! It's like you're the perfect one and only _you _matter. If I don't please you, then it's not right, there's no trust and the whole fuckin' world's gonna end, Calleigh!" He rose to his feet. The anger was visibly bubbling in his body. He seemed as if he was about to bolt from the edge of the bed._

"_No, it's not like that…" she opted to correct him but he continued._

"_All I'm saying is, give me another chance! Instead you're gonna throw it all away because of simple mistakes I made. What I say is that we work on this together… but nooo, you're Ms I-don't-give-a-shit-about-fixing-anything."_

"_Eric…"_

"_Shut-up!" _

_Tears burst out of nowhere joining sobs that began to sound. Never in her life had she even dreamed of him saying that to her. She grabbed hold of the curtain dreading the rest._

"_You know what? You've made it loud and clear that you don't want me… So I need to stop telling myself that you love me, because obviously you don't. You love me like a _friend," _he laughed while shaking his head again, "whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean…"_

"_That's not true, I still love you," Calleigh began to walk around the bed towards him; her hands at her mouth, trying to prevent sobs. "Please, Eric, don't think like that. I don't want you to go, I want this relationship to work. I really do, but it's hard. If you want us to talk about it, we can even go to a therapist if you want. Please, please, don't…"_

_Her knees hit the floor like in a begging position right before him. He immediately turned and walked out the room…_

"_Eric, no, Eric?" Calleigh found herself weeping again. She opened her eyes to find that she was still in the couch clenching the tear-drenched pillow. Her red eyes slowly search the living room for no one…_

R & R! Next chapter coming soon about Adam's episode


End file.
